Winter Romp
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Six week winter vacation at a Kabia Cabin. 10 teens free of work, school, dueling, and the like will enjoy tons of snow, and a cozy fire. Will Yuugi and Yami finally make the hook up? Further Pairings listed upon clicking. Please read and review.
1. Ch 1 Snow Bunnies

Title: Winter Romp

Main Pairing: Yuugi/Yami

Other Pairings: Seto/Jou, Mokoba/Honda, Bakura/Malik, Ryou/Marik (in later chapters)

Rating: M for Male Pairings, Suggestive Content, and Strong Langue

Summary: Six week winter vacation at a Kabia Cabin. 10 teens free of work, school, dueling, and the like will enjoy tons of snow, and a cozy fire. Will Yuugi and Yami finally make the hook up? Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Enjoy! Please Read and Review

* * *

Fresh crisp snow formed a light blanket over the landscape, and the features it offered. Seto's black limo stood out, and was making fast tracks behind them. 

Inside the limo contained ten teens, and a driver. An hour had passed, and they still had another hour till they reached the Kaiba Cabin for a winter vacation free of work, school, dueling, and the like. It was nothing but those teens, a ton of snow, and a warm fire inside for the final week of November, all of December, and the first week of January (term started a week after they would come back.). The cabin staff included two maids, and cook.

Seto, Mokoba, Ryou, and Marik had been a recent addition to the group two years previous. The other six teens had grown up together. But no mater the status the ten of them were there for one another through thick and thin. They knew the ins and outs of each other almost a little to well, but that was to be expected with the best friends stamp they gave themselves.

The groups two most brutal lovers Bakura (19) and Malik (19) where laid out on the floor lip locked, and grinding against one another. They'd been together for four years, and knew how to push the other to the limit almost too well. Uttering swear words, in one of the most loving fashions. If you had only seen them on the streets, you wouldn't have even recognized them.

The groups most proper pairs Seto (19) and Jou (18), Mokoba (18) and Honda (19) where lip locked on the bench of the limo. Seto and Mokoba were back to back so they couldn't see what the other was doing. It was a respect the two brothers had for each other, not stepping in ones space. However the limo, which could sit six comfortably, was over filled and there wasn't anywhere to go. These two sets of lovers had been together for two years, and engaged for one.

The bench in the back held the group's only bi men, with the actual preference of woman. Ryou (18), Marik (19). They where engaging in a conversation about Duel Monsters while trying to not notice their friends choice of actions during the drive. Marik was fresh from a break up with Anzu. Ryou hadn't ever been in a relationship, and was still a virgin.

The bench opposite of the four lip locking held, the limos most interesting teens of the group Yuugi (18), and Yami (18). They were best friends when they were 13, and with benefits at 15. They proved to have a promising start to something a little more romantic when they were both 16. But, then the Kaiba teens appeared, and the two fell for them instead. Yuugi and Seto, Mokoba and Yami. However, that was a 6 month to-do before the Kaiba teens broke it off with them for a couple of their close friends, and some how they all managed to stay friends despite the break up. The two friends were there for one another as always. Quickly back to the way things use to be, friends with benefits. They were whispering between themselves as they watched their previous Kaiba lovers locking lips with their best friends. The topic of their whispers floated between the two pairs in front of them, and then a more pressing matter. It was one that concerned Yuugi's recent obsession over Marik. Yami was hoping that it wouldn't last long, because he was longing to actually make a move on Yuugi to take him permanently his, after all five years proved decent history to trust the other with his heart.

* * *

When the limo came to a stop, the ten excited teens clambered out of the limo with the four doors it offered. Coming to a stop behind them was a regular car, that carried their luggage, and gear. The two maids were making a quick scramble to great them and get their things so they could be taken to the proper rooms. 

Seto looked at his cell phone as he could have sworn it had just rang, but to his disbelief, and displeasure not one visible bar for signal. When his expression carried over to the others they were all digging out their phones. "I guess anyone who needs to reach us will have to use the land line, or email." He gave them a look. "You all did remember to bring your lap tops?" He was a little protective over his. They all nodded. "Meals are served promptly at 6 am, 12 pm, and 6 pm."

Once Seto had finished with his speech the couples went their own ways.

* * *

Yuugi took Yami's hand, and they ran quickly through the snow down a path. They detoured into the thick of the trees just a little off the path. Yuugi pressed himself into Yami, kissing him forcefully slipping his tongue into his mouth. Yami finding pleasure in this returned the kiss, his own tongue dancing with Yuugi's. Their chests quickly lifting and falling, their hips started to grind. 

Yuugi sucked Yami's bottom lip, before pulling away to catch his breath. "Fuck, that limo ride made me…"

Before he could finish Yami was sucking at his top lip. There hands were wrapping around the others waist, grabbing ass, and grinding harder. The erections were evident between the two as much as they were pressed together. Breathing so heavily and working to undo clothing they didn't hear the crunching snow signaling the approaching footsteps coming down the path.

It was Mokoba and Honda heading down the hot springs. They were wondering why the snow prints stopped, because there was no back tracking. Then they heard it, the distinct sounds of a couple getting into detail. They turned to their side, and caught a glimpse of Yuugi and Yami. They had to suppress a snicker, and then they quickly moved along.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami soaked, frozen, and with two wide grins trudged into the living room to find everyone gathered in the living room snuggled up with their others, and a cup of hot chocolate. The exception to the snuggling was Ryou and Marik who instead enjoyed books as company. 

Marik who had a good view of the door, was watching them behind his book. Malik looked up casually. "We were beginning to wonder if the bunnies were going to play in the snow all day." Everyone including the two referenced as bunnies laughed.

Yuugi's cheeks went flush when he saw Marik looking towards them. He lets his laugh lead to a yawn as he stretches, and then heads up stairs to the bath. Yami sighed watching Yuugi, and then turned the other direction to seek out a different bath.

Marik put the book in his lap after he noticed they both went to separate showers. "Those two a couple yet?"

"Just benefits." Bakura sighed.

"I don't understand it…" Marik muttered as he went back to his book.

"I do." Malik placed both hands on his coco mug, and taking a sip. "Can't you see it, they are acting just like they did when they were interested in the Kaiba's."

Mokoba and Seto shot a look to the other at the mention of their last name. Jou paused his petting of Seto's leg. "You mean the faint flush of the others cheeks when he is around the other he wishes to have affections with and the other is in the same room." He was careful not to say names, not sure if it was made evident yet.

Malik nodded his head catching the point of not saying names even though he had just watched exactly what they were talking about happen. "Yes, and you know one will go along with it to insure that the other stays happy."

Honda rolled his eyes. "Those two need a swift kick in the ass, and a good reality check."

Jou returned to petting Seto's leg; who in turn smiled, and rested his head on his shoulder.

* * *

Yuugi, and Yami despite two separate showers had arrived back in the living room around the same time. Yami took a seat on the floor next to the fire. Yuugi grabbed a book, then laid down with his head in Yami's lap. Fingers tangled themselves in Yuugi's hair without thought. Everyone's eyes shifted towards the couple for a few moments. 


	2. Ch 2 What We See

((Suggestive content, some heavy language, and angst. Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Please Read and Review.))

* * *

Yami was stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his head; one leg bent the other straight. While Yuugi was sitting in a chair, leaning it on two legs the head against the wall. 

"Marik is just wishful thinking." Yuugi sighed, and stretched to pick up a magazine off the desk. A glance at the clock showed 11:30 pm. "He prefers woman. I doubt he'd give me the time of day."

Yami closed his eyes, as to hide the fact of rolling them. Then slowly he opened his eyes looking at the ceiling. "We thought the Kaiba's were wishful thinking…" He paused. "You know that isn't true. He would give you the time of day because you two are friends."

Yuugi flipped through the magazine reading the advertisements. He heard Yami shift, and when he looked up saw that he was now on his stomach, head resting in folded arms. "What do you see in him?"

Yuugi closed the magazine, and sighed. "He makes me laugh. His tight ass." He had a tint of red on his cheeks. Having already mulled over this numerous times he moved on. "The other day he made me a sandwich even cut the crust off of it."

_I'll make you laugh. My ass looks just as good, if not better._ He thought to himself. He then lifted his head and looked to Yuugi. "Made you a sandwich?" Now that one he didn't know about. _What was so great about a sandwich_? He was again thinking to himself. "I make you coco." Was all he could manage to say, and it came out lame. Jealously was starting to rise high in him even if he wanted Yuugi to be happy.

Yuugi put the magazine down. "Yami lets talk about something else." He could sense the discomfort, and it wasn't something that was normally felt between them. He slid himself into Yami's bed, straddling his lower back, and he began to rub his shoulders. "You know if something is bothering you can talk to me about it."

Yami put his face in the pillow, closing his eyes. The contact Yuugi was giving him was almost unbearable. _Maybe if I tell him that I love him, he won't want Marik anymore. Maybe he'll want me._ He thought to himself. Tears were slipping out his hidden eyes to be quickly soaked up by the pillow. About to finally say something they could hear the bed pounding into the wall. "Bakura harder, harder. Fuck yes." It was Malik's voice.

Yami shifted, causing Yuugi to loosen his legs. In moments Yuugi was now straddling the lower stomach of Yami. They were looking eye to eye, smirking. Yami's previous tears remained hidden. "Tomorrow…" Yami swallowed hard. "We'll make a plan of action to get Marik to notice you differently." He was fighting tears, and the need to say I love you.

Yuugi couldn't understand the tension in Yami's voice or face, or why they were back on the topic of Marik. Yuugi nodded. "Alright then. You sure there isn't anything else you want to talk about." He was trying once more, just to make sure.

The bed had stopped pounding into the wall. "Fuck Malik. Harder. Are you going soft on me?" Bakura's voice seemed playful enough. The bed was again hitting against the wall.

Apparently the thought of a decent conversation between Yuugi and Yami wasn't going to happen. Yami sighed, and shook his head. "Nothing else to talk about." He smiled, and tugged at one of Yuugi's bangs his hands brushing against his cheek.

Yuugi nodded, and smiled lightly. He loved the feel of Yami's hand on his face. _Is it really Marik that I want?_ Yuugi thought to himself. "May I sleep in your bed with you tonight."

"Have I ever objected?" The pair of them in cotton pajama bottoms only. Yami smiled, and pulled Yuugi down, and snuggled against him. Yuugi fit well against his body, the warmth between them was bliss. It was a perfect moment between them even if there was a bed bagging against the wall, with the moans of Bakura and Malik. Yami stretched only as much as need to reach the lamp to click it off. Moments later they were both asleep.


	3. Ch 3 Feelings For You

((Suggestive content, vague masturbation scene, some heavy language, and angst. Also, you'll notice Malik, Bakura, and Seto have a heart. I am using the excuse that they around friends. Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Per request this entry is long, almost to long. Enjoy! Please Read and Review.))

* * *

4 am in the morning Seto, in a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a robe, was sitting at the dinning room at his laptop. This was a side of Seto that only his lover, brother, close friends, and a few maids ever saw. Despite the fact they were on vacation he had to keep tabs on the company. Last night he had received an email that he needed to review the plans for the next theme park, and call with his okay if it was a go. He yawned ruffling his hair, and grabbed his coffee.

Mokoba also in silk pajama bottoms and a robe, which much like Seto no one ever saw like this, had entered the kitchen. Yawning he flipped open is laptop, and then went to the coffee pot. "I got the same notice last night. Got half way through reading the review before Honda dragged me to bed at 1 am."

"Same shit that we looked at last week with the exception of a few different words." Seto smiled towards his brother. "I wish they could just send us the revised lines instead of the whole document."

Mokoba nodded in agreement as he sat down. He pulled his hair back, and typed in a few passwords and was again waiting. "Have any thing planned for you and Jou later?"

Seto smirked as he wrote down a couple notes. "He's been going on about some new movie that came out. So, I thought I'd take him into town for a movie." Seto got up and got himself another cup of coffee; instead of returning to the laptop he leaned on the counter. "I figured also while we were out we could go out for dinner. You have plans today Mokoba with Honda?"

Mokoba looked up for his notes, and nodded. "He wants to go skiing." He gave a slight shiver. "Remember last year when he attempted it."

Seto laughed. "Much like Jou with his two left feet when it comes to dancing." Now Mokoba had joined in on the laugh. Seto returned to the laptop placing it on stand by. "I'm going to the office to call in that it is a go on my behalf."

Mokoba nodded. "Just a couple more lines, and I'll be ready to do the same." Seto with coffee and laptop in hand exits the kitchen.

* * *

First to arrive for breakfast is Bakura and Malik in boxers only. Behind those two was Yami in his Pajama bottoms. After sitting down, Bakura looked to Malik. "Who the fuck thinks to eat at 6 in the morning." 

"The birds." Malik yawned and stretched out his features. "The Kaiba's." He paused a moment in thought before sitting down at the table. "And apparently us."

Bakura shot a mischievous look to Malik before sitting next to him. "No, actually I think that we made it on time this morning because we were up all night."

Yami grinned as he sat across from them. "Did you ever get hard again Malik?"

Malik and Bakura looked towards Yami. "You heard us?" Malik asked.

Yami laughed. "It was a little hard not to hear you. Remember you are in the room next door. Not to worry though shortly after that comment was made we fell asleep."

Bakura chuckled. "That comment was all in good fun." He stretched causing his chair to go onto the back to legs. "Speaking of Yuugi, what are you going to do about that little issue? I saw the way Yuugi blushed the other day when we first arrived."

Yami was now leaning back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. "I will do as I have always done, and as he does for me." He paused a moment, letting out a low sigh. "I'll support him, and help him accomplish his goal." His eyes glazed over with the tears forming.

Malik and Bakura were not fools when it came to these two, especially now as they watched Yami's reactions. "What about you?" Malik asked softly. "What Yuugi wants isn't what you want. We know that it is him you want…"

Yami's gaze was still at the ceiling as his eyes closed a couple tears ran down his cheeks. "It doesn't mater what I want at this moment, because over all what I want most is for him to be happy."

"That's bullshit." Bakura hissed his chair now on all fours, as he leaned over the table pulling Yami to him so they were eye to eye. "If he gives a fuck about you then he'd care how much this tearing you up inside."

Yami put his hands on the table bracing himself as he was pulled forward to look into Bakura's eyes. The chair behind him had fallen over. "He doesn't know." Yami whispered.

Bakura shook Yami. "Then get some fucking balls man and tell him how you feel!" Bakura growled breathing heavily. "Fuck is his happiness worth being so unhappy over."

Malik put a hand on Bakura's back trying to get him to calm down. Yami remained calm despite the assault because he knew this was how his friend was when he got excited. "Yes, and as I said we will continue to do as we always have done and that is support one another." Yami pulled away from Bakura's grip, and picked up his chair.

Bakura sat back down looking cross. Malik smiled towards Yami. "If you need anything you'll let us know?" Yami nodded. "Where is Yuugi this morning?" It was time for a change of subject.

"In the library, he said he was skipping breakfast." Yami sat back down, returning the kitchen scene back to normal. Just in time because Jou, Honda, Ryou, Seto, and Mokoba had entered.

Yami noticed Marik wasn't present. "Ryou, where is Marik this morning?" Sensible thing to do was ask his roommate for details.

"Sleeping in." Ryou laughed. "I tried waking him up, but he was muttering something about ass as I walked out of the room."

Everyone was having a good laugh over this comment, and the new comers took their seats. The rest of breakfast was uneventful.

* * *

Yami headed to the library to find Yuugi. In his hands was a bacon sandwich light mayonnaise wrapped in a paper towel. In the door way of the library was Marik, and from Yami could tell he was intently staring at something. Keeping his steps hushed, he stood behind Marik to see that it was Yuugi he was staring at. More importantly it was a Yuugi clad in boxers, glistening in sweat from doing crunches. _Perfect. Now I can keep my promise._ He thought.

Yami put his lips next to Marik's ear, which never saw him coming. He whispered. "The way he lifts the top half of his body, forcing his lower half to comply, forming the crunch. When in form, the beads of sweet slowly run down his slick body into those couple of creases. The sweeping motion of those bangs out lining his face, and the way the fire castes a shadow. Alluring, and sexy." He paused breathing heavily.

Yami had made Yuugi even hotter in Marik's eyes when he described him. A moan escaped his lips. _Yami is right here watching Yuugi with me. Why?_ He thought.

Yami broke the pause, continuing to whisper. "What you don't see Marik, is that it is you he wants." Practically purring even if on the inside it was killing him to let Yuugi go. He slipped the sandwich into Marik's hands. "He'll want breakfast when he is through."

Marik took a deep breath, and then felt the sandwich. In a voice that sounded like it belonged more to a boy coming of age, than a teen of many years. "But, what about you?" _Why?_ He thought again.

Yami continued to whisper. "His happiness is my own. Please remember, good friend of ours, that if you harm his heart I'll have your cock clamped in one of Bakura's devices." He hissed, and then pushed Marik inside before turning and walking off.

* * *

Once Yami was clear of Marik's earshot he let silent tears fall down his cheeks, and whispered to what was suppose to be no one but himself. "It is done, my love." He leaned against the wall, and looked up at the ceiling. His fists tightened, and he slid down the wall.

What Yami didn't realize is that he was standing in front of the office door, and inside happened to be Seto. He had returned to call for movie schedules, and make dinner arrangements. Hearing those soft words, in a voice that he thought he recognized but at the same time he didn't, he looked up and saw Yami.

This wasn't a Yami Seto had seen before. Not even when the breakup occurred some time ago between Mokoba and Yami. Quickly he made his way over to Yami, and with some resistance pulled him into the office. He closed the door behind him considering this not a site everyone needs to behold. He put Yami into a seat. Seto leaned against the desk, and grabbed the tissue box handing it to him. "Want to talk about it?" Seto was unnervingly calm.

Yami, with shaky hands, pulled tissues form the box tearing half of them to shreds in the process. "He. Has. What. He. Wants." Yami choked. "I. Kept. My. Promise." He went into a coughing fit, but continued. "But. It. Hurts." He slumped so far over; he fell out of the chair.

Seto knelt down quickly, rubbing his back. Remaining calm whispered little reassuring words.

Bakura who was heading out side, heard Yami's sobs from inside the office, and slipped inside to find Seto comforting Yami. He shut the door, and locked it. "What happened?"

Seto looked up at Bakura, and sighed. "I found him in the hall, and he's only just begun to talk. I gather you heard him from the hall." He paused, and grabbed the garbage can before the pile of tissue became too many. "If that is the case, then you know just as much as I do."

Bakura knelt down next to Seto, and lifted Yami's head towards him so they had to look eye to eye. "Just like I said before breakfast. Grow some fucking balls, and tell him how you feel. Your unhappiness isn't worth his happiness. If he loves you he wouldn't fucking do this to you."

Before Seto could respond to Bakura. "I. Told. You. He. Doesn't. Know." Yami took a few quick breaths, which formed sharp pains in his sides.

Seto was giving one of those looks, so Bakura filled him in over the pre breakfast conversation. "In the thick of this now I suppose." Seto sighed. "Yami, why don't you come with me and Jou. We are going to the movies and dinner. It will give you some time away, and to think on what you do from here."

"Isn't it obvious what he needs to do?" Bakura hissed.

Yami sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. "I won't be good company Seto."

Seto smiled soflty. "That isn't the point. The point is, is that you need the company of your friends. I am sure Jou will not object, and we don't have to tell him about this. So that way you don't have to think about it unless you want to." Bakura shot him a look. "Bakura just because we think we know what is best, doesn't mean that is what he wants." Seto rubbed Yami's shoulder, and Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting out of this office before some one thinks something is up. I'll find Jou for you Seto, and send him your way." Bakura patted Yami's shoulder, and stood up. "Again, if you need an ear I've got two." He paused, and grinning mischievously. "Want some hand cuffs to keep him from leaving the room, I have plenty to spare, just ask." He laughed, and slipped through the door before Yami could respond.

Seto nodded even though Bakura had already gone, and then returned his attentions to Yami. "You really should tell him."

"I'm going to shower." Yami let a small smile form on his lips. "I'll be back down here in 15 minutes."

"Alright then, once Jou comes down we too shall go and take a shower." He patted Yami's shoulder. "See you in 15 minutes then."

* * *

Mean while, Marik having been pushed into the library with a final threatening note took a deep breath. The feelings Yami had for Yuugi still lingered. _Do I have those same feelings for Yuugi? I've never looked at him this way. What the FUCK am I doing? Why? Now or never, and at least after this we'll know if it is hormones or something else. I am betting on hormones. Damn he's sexy. Why does he have to be so good looking? I want chocolate, and spoon please._ Marik thought to himself before slapping himself mentaly. _He is Yami's! But Yami told me to… To what?_ His thoughts were about to get the better of him when he noticed Yuugi had stopped. Marik looked down at the sandwich.

Marik forced himself to walk forward, and take a seat next to Yuugi. He held out the sandwich. "Here." It sounded harsh, and shoved out. It was all he could manage.

Yuugi looked to Marik curiously. "Thank You." He finally smiled. _Did Yami do something to cause Marik to notice me?_ Yuugi thought to himself, as he got a little more comfortable, and unwrapped the sandwich. The boxers Yuugi wore to work out in were particularly short and revealing, not that Yuugi ever thought anything of it because it was normally Yami who watched him, and no one else had ever disturbed them. Suddenly though he could feel Marik's eyes taking him in. It felt a bit strange for someone else's eyes to be looking at him.

An awkward silence froze the room for what seemed like an hour, but was actually only a couple minutes. Yuugi could feel the red stain on his cheeks as he reached out for his Pajama bottoms covering his lower half. Then he took a bite of his sandwich. "Something you want?" He was trying to be casual.

Marik let out a small sigh of relief as Yuugi covered himself. Much longer looking like that and he would have just pounced his best friend. "How about a trip to the hot springs today." He paused. "Me and You."

Yuugi smiled thinking. _Yami must have done something. Or is it my looks?_ "Let me shower first, then sure." Yuugi had finished the sandwich, and went to stand up. He was careful to keep his pajamas covering himself. _Damn, why am I being so modest all of a sudden. He's my best friend; he's seen me lots of times. Okay, in a more casual manor when he stayed the night. This just doesn't feel right for those eyes to look so much like Yami's when he lusts after me._ He took a deep breath his brain getting the best of him. He was becoming erect over the conversation in his head. _Why is my body doing this to me?_

"Alright then meet me at the door in 15 minutes." Marik smiled, and walked out of the library. _That was an accident waiting to happen._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Yuugi was first to arrive in their room heading to the joined bathroom. He started the shower. He body ached not only from the crunches but also from his erection. It wasn't Marik that made me this way. It was Yami. Yuugi sighed as he stepped in the shower. _There is more to Yami that just sex though. There is that incredible smile, and that warm personality. He is so sensitive to my needs when we are together. He'd go any length to make me happy. He must really love me._ His eyes shot open. "I Love Yami." Mind made up this evening he would tell Yami.

Yuugi let the water run over his body; before he could bathe something needed attention. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed as he hand worked over him. About to moan Yami's name, he felt someone else's hands on his erection. He hadn't even heard anyone come in. He didn't pull away though because he recognized the feel. "One last time before you get serious with him." Yami whispered in his ear. "Go ahead, and call his name."

His hips thrust as he came. His brain wasn't coherent enough to form a further action than the previous to use Yami's name.

Yami was a little shocked as Yuugi used his name. _Maybe he didn't hear me._ Yami thought. He then stepped back, and began to bath Yuugi, before washing himself. "Seto invited me to come with him and Jou."

Yuugi turned to face Yami, and smiled. "Marik invited me to the hot springs with him." He paused. "Met me for dinner under out favorite tree, please."

"Alright then." Yami smiled, although it held a curious expression. He turned off the shower. Yuugi offered him a towel, and then got himself one.

* * *

Yuugi had spread out a blanket, and set out two plates and a couple cups. Off on the grass was a basket. Glancing at his watch it was 6:10 pm, and when he looked up he saw Yami. Yami didn't have the happiest of expressions. "Sorry, I'm late. I took the bus home. Seto and Jou were going out for dinner." He paused rolling his eyes. "It was a bad idea to join those two. I never knew a seat could be used in such a fashion."

Yuugi was slightly pink as he laughed. "So, then it is a good thing you didn't stay for dinner."

Yami sat down. "How was your day? Better than mine I hope."

"I felt like a display model all day as he talked about the environment." Yuugi rolled his eyes, and crawled into Yami's lap. "But now that you are here, I am sure I am going to make our day much better."

Yami looked curiously at Yuugi. "You just went on a date with Marik. You shouldn't be all over my lap." He was about to push Yuugi off when he felt legs warp around his waist. The comment about the day slipped past him.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "You are not going to get away from me that easily. It was just one date." He took a deep breath, and leaned into Yami. "Thank you by the way." Yami was about to say your welcome when Yuugi continued. "I love you Yami." He buried his face into Yami's chest four shades of red.

Yami pulled Yuugi away looking into his eyes. _This better not be a fucking joke._ He thought to himself. His mouth moved wordlessly.

Yuugi blinked a couple times tears forming towards Yami. _I was sure he felt the same way. Why isn't he saying anything, or doing anything. I just confessed my feelings for nothing._ Yuugi thought to himself. Waiting a few moments when Yami did or said nothing Yuugi got up and ran off, a sick feeling taking him over.

Yami wanted to call out. He was shocked. He wasn't expecting Yuugi to say it. Why couldn't he tell Yuugi how he felt? Now Yuugi was running off, and for that mater crying. _I've fucked up._ Yami thought, and sighed picking up the dinner setting.


	4. Ch 4 Arrangements

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Typical Warnings of Language and Sexual Reference. Over all not to much Angst. Yami told me he needed a break, so no Yami-ness in this chapter. However, there is still plenty of Yuugi. I gave a few different boys a turn, trying to include everyone. This chapter is slightly shorter than the last chapter, but equally as if not more eventful. I don't agree with smoking, but the person who lights one up to me fits the bill of doing so. I am not against Anzu; however, for purposes of enhancing the story she's done some pretty nasty things. I haven't seen the movie listed below. It just seemed funny to use that particular movie, which you'll understand when you read it. One last thing, if you haven't guess it by now most if not all text in italics through out the chapters are what they are thinking. I try and remember to put he thought to himself, but sometimes I forget, or feel it is too redundant.))_

* * *

It was around 7:30 pm when Yuugi with a handful of things had turned into a different room as Honda came around the corner. Honda, along with the others had noticed a lesser happier version of both Yuugi and Yami. However, neither of them would say what was wrong. At yesterdays breakfast Bakura had asked Marik if he knew what the problem was; however, he didn't even know the answer. 

Honda decided since Yuugi was alone that maybe he would talk. He knocked on the doorframe. "Mind if I come in."

Yuugi shook his head. "No." His voice was saying other wise as he tipped what was in his arms into a dresser. "Close the door. I don't want Yami knowing what room I'm in." He sat on the bed, now that Honda could see his eyes it was evident he'd been crying.

Honda came into the room, and closed the door. "Why are you changing rooms? You've always shared space with Yami." He paused. "Neither of you two will say what is wrong. And it is more than obvious that something is wrong."

Yuugi knew that Honda was trying to be a friend, so he let him ask his questions. Yuugi looked at the picture on the wall, with distant eyes, and whispered. "I suppose he doesn't feel the way I do towards him. So, I don't want to be around him till I can sort my thoughts out."

Honda sat on the bed next to Yuugi. "What do you mean Yuugi? You two are like peas in a pod, always have been."

"I've had a crush on Marik for a while now. The other day Yami set us up. Don't know how. He went out with Seto and Jou that day. I had told him before he went out to meet me for dinner. We never ate dinner, I left before we could." Yuugi took a deep breath.

Honda looked at Yuugi with a curious expression. "Why did you leave dinner before you ate?"

"I was sitting in his lap. He tried to push me off under the pretense that I was going to go steady with Marik. Which after the date I didn't want to. Don't ask about that please. Anyways, back to sitting in Yami's lap. I was snuggled up against him, and I told him that I loved him." Yuugi paused; he turned his head now using that distant look at Honda. Tears were falling fast out of his eyes. "He sat there and said nothing. I ran off crying."

Honda pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Yuugi. I'm sure he was just shocked. I mean for three words it is a mouthful."

Yuugi didn't return the hug, just enjoyed the warmth. "I've been in this room since. Yami says he wants to talk about what happened, but I don't want to at the moment. Like I said I just want some space to think."

Honda started rubbing his back. "I am sure it will all work out for the best."

Yuugi sighed, and sat up. He took a tissue and dried his tears, and blew his noise. "I suppose. His silence was like a knife in my heart. It was worse than… Well you know." Honda just nodded because he did know that Yuugi was referring to when he started dating Kaiba. "Since you know, I suppose it doesn't hurt if everyone else knows why we aren't speaking. If you do tell the others, just tell them that I am in no mood to discuss the mater further than what I told you. I'm going to bed now."

Honda nodded softly, and stood up. "Alright then. Thank you for having confidence to share this with me."

* * *

Around 10:30 pm Ryou was laid out on his bed, on his stomach. His head in his hands, and his legs bent at the knees swaying. He was watching Marik, who was on his own bed sitting Indian style. "Ryou, let me take you on a proper date." Marik smiled. 

Ryou blinked a couple times. "You just broke up with Anzu a month ago, and had that fling with Yuugi a few days ago. Not to mention…" _That is a lot of excuses. I've never been on a date so what am I so worried about._ He thought to himself.

"Yuugi was one date, and that was totally hormone driven." Marik went slightly pink, and traced patterns on the spread. "All I was to Anzu was a good fuck, and a few bucks. She didn't really care about me as a person. You know that." _Seems my hormones dictate a lot of my actions lately. Not that I mean to let them. My God, Anzu had turned me into some horny freak._ He thought to himself. "Just a normal date is all I am asking."

Marik looked at Ryou who seemed to contemplating the offer. "You've always just been happy to hang out. So, why do you want to take me on a date now." _This is embarrassing. I'm how old, and I've never been on a date, let alone kissed someone other than my mother. Come to think of it that is reason enough to be scared. I mean Marik is…_ Ryou was turning four shades of red, and couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

Marik with a curious expression watched Ryou turn red. "I like to hang out with you, but wouldn't it nice if we could be a little more?" He paused. "I know you wanted to date Mai, and that is probably the reason you're going in circles over this. But, as long as she's got eyes for Ryuji you've got no luck in it happening."

"I guess my crush over Mai is pretty obvious, and I agree with your point of view about me not having a chance. But that isn't the reason for circles as you put it." Ryou buried his head into a pillow to get Marik to stop looking at his red face.

"Then what is your reason?" Marik got up from his bed, and went over to Ryou's bed and knelt down. "And, don't tell me it is because we both have a preference for girls. Because we are both bi, and we both go for the greener side when it presents itself."

Marik could see him kneel down out of the corner of his eye, but didn't lift his head. "You promise not to laugh? Promise not to tell the others."

_What the hell is up with Ryou? He is never this shy._ Marik thought to himself as a smile formed on his face. "Okay, I promise not to laugh, and that it will stay between us."

Ryou couldn't bring himself to look at Marik, as the blush was a deep crimson, and staining his entire face. "I've never been on a date. I've never kissed someone." He paused, followed by a long sigh. "Unless you count my mother. And, yes before you ask I'm a virgin. There, now you have an explanation why I turn colors over everyone else's actions."

Marik bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing, as he did promise him. He ran a hand through his hair, and scratched the back of his head. _How am I to reply to this?_ He thought to himself, and then strung some words together slowly. "Use me as practice then. You can build your confidence up. If you like what you get you can keep it. If you don't then no strings attached. I promise."

_He's not laughing, and he's still making an attempt to take me out even if I lack experience. Can he really be all that bad?_ Ryou thought to himself. Once some of the blush had gone down he turned his head looking at Marik. "Your serious?"

Marik nodded his head. "We can go out tomorrow for dinner. I'll let you lead the pace in what happens." _Talk about a baby learning to walk._ Marik thought, but still held his smile.

Ryou smiled, and nodded his head. "Alright then."

* * *

By lunch news was quick to follow the chain of command. Honda told Mokoba who in turn told Seto. Seto in turn told Bakura who told Malik. Malik told Marik who in turn told Ryou. The landscape had a light blanket of snow, and after lunch Seto had asked Bakura to meet him out at the car so that they could go for a drive. 

"You know I am missing out on getting a good fuck to be with you Seto." Bakura hissed.

Seto shot him a look as he unlocked the car. Both of them entered the car. "You aren't the only one Bakura who is missing out on quality time. But you are the only one who saw Yami that day in the office."

Bakura buckled up, just as Seto did. It didn't take him long to back up, and get a move on. "I suppose the reason behind this Sunday drive is talk about Yami and Yuugi where there could be no disturbances. Lets put a destination to this drive, take me to the mall."

"Exactly. Alright we can head that direction." Seto smirked, and put on a pair of shades. "Want a pair, there is a spare in the glove box."

Bakura nodded, and got them out. "I prefer the dusk to evening hours than the overly bright sunshine hours." He stretched his features out and reached in his back pocket. "Mind if I?" When Seto shook his head he cracked the window and lit his cigarette.

"Bakura I don't understand why Yami froze." Seto sighed. "That must have killed Yuugi."

"They've never had a falling out before; even when you and Mokoba appeared. I find it interesting how it was Yuugi to say it first. Then again after seeing Yami in the office… He doesn't have balls." Bakura grinned evilly. "Or, if he does he needs for them to twisted till he begs for forgiveness."

Seto gripped the steering wheel tighter. _Note to self: never piss Bakura off._ He thought. "Yami will need his cock and balls if they ever make up." How did this turn into a sex discussion? Seto rolled his eyes sighing. "Anyways, aside from that I do understand that Yuugi wants time to think things over. It is giving Yami time to think as well." He paused. "However, you know as good as I do that Yuugi was continue to avoid Yami till he absolutely has to confront him."

Bakura opened the ashtray, and put out the butt end of the cigarette. "I take it that is where I come in." He grinned mischievously.

"Use one of the spare rooms, and make sure those two cannot leave it. Damage to the room does not concern me. I would much rather those two work things out. You know, and I know that they both love each other. Yuugi's already said it to Yami. Now we just have to get Yuugi to hear Yami out after that little freeze up of his." Seto smirked.

"This should have an interesting out come." Bakura laughed. "Now, Seto since we are in the car. And, you are already present and available I'll ask you for your opinion."

"Sure thing. What's up Bakura?" _Hell just froze over._ Seto thought to himself.

Bakura leaned back in the seat, trying to look casual. "Do you think Malik will marry me?"

Seto about hit the break, but managed to stop the thought of doing so. "I don't see why he wouldn't." He smiled, having found his heart still beating after that shock.

Bakura nodded. "Good because I'd hate to look like an idiot."

Seto nodded, as they pulled into the mall parking lot. "I suppose we are here to pick up the ring?"

"I ordered it the day after we arrived." Bakura had an unusual nervous smile.

Seto gave an honest smile. "Everything will turn out just fine."

* * *

At 5 pm Marik and Ryou approached Jou. "Hey can you take us into town?" Marik smiled. "I'm taking Ryou on a date, but I don't want to drive incase I decide to drink. And, it is no fun drinking alone." 

Jou looked between the two. "Sure. What plans do you two have? If you don't mind me asking." _Wow, those two going on a date. Ryou better guard himself if he wants to walk tomorrow._ He thought to himself.

"I figured a movie first, then grab a burger, and finish the evening up at the new night club." Marik grinned seeing Jou's expression. "Yes, that one."

Ryou looked confused as he watched the two. "You promised…" He looked about to protest, but decided to trust him.

_I know those two are bi, but I didn't see that one coming. I'll just reassure Ryou before he catches on that I'm worried._ Jou thought to himself. "Ryou it is just a gay bar, you shouldn't look so scared. I mean Marik's a nice guy and all you shouldn't have anything to worry about." He smiled. "Let me go get the keys and tell Seto that I'm taking you."

Within 10 minutes Jou returned with the keys, and they got into the car.

"Use your cell phone to call the land line when you two want to be picked up. If it isn't me who answers, just ask for me." Jou smiled. "You two enjoy yourselves."

Marik nodded with a smile. "Thanks Jou I owe you one." Ryou smiled, and they both got out of the car.

"You know if the group kept tabs we'd have a list as large as the local phone book." Jou smiled, and they all shared a laugh.

They went to see Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties. Ryou who generally loved going to the movies proved timid considering this time it was a date. Marik would sit his hand on Ryou's knee, with no other intentions other than affection. Ryou would give a terrified yip as if it was a horror film they were watching and something just jumped out. Ryou would take a couple breaths, and then look at Marik who would give a curious expression. He'd withdraw his hand, and by the 10th time of trying this got a response of Ryou putting his hand on Marik's.

"Ryou I told you we would do this at your pace." Marik smiled, helping Ryou with his coat. "But, you've got to relax. I think everyone thought you were scared of Garfield."

Ryou blushed. "I was into watching the movie, and I just wasn't expecting you." _Great he'll have a laugh over this later with the others. _ "I told you I've never…"

Marik noticed some people behind them and stopped him before he could say it. "It is alright. Come on lets go to your favorite burger place." He put his coat on, and started to walk off when Ryou grabbed his arm.

It was a brief peck of the cheek causing Marik to blink a couple times, and Ryou to turn colors. "Thank You." Now it was Ryou leading the way. Marik found his feet and used them. Quickly he was walking next to Ryou. Ryou with a couple second thoughts slipped his hand into Marik's, and smiled. There was nothing eventful about picking up a couple burgers, or the thirty-minute walk it took to get the club down town.

"If you don't want to do this we can make other plans." Marik smiled to Ryou who was shaking his head.

Marik was protective over Ryou. Especially when someone else approached them. This put Ryou's over active mind to ease. Marik had a couple drinks, Ryou had a few, and together they spent three hours dancing. They even chatted up a couple guys, and by the time they walked out Ryou wasn't turning colors anymore.

Midnight Marik called the landline. It was Yuugi that picked up with his usual as of late depressed tone. "Hello."

"Jou please." Marik stated.

"Marik is that you?" Yuugi asked, followed by a short pause. "He's entertaining Seto at the moment. He did mention he was expecting you to call. You need something?"

"Just need a ride." Marik stated.

"Alright then, I'll come get you." Marik gave him directions, and then Yuugi hung up the phone, and got his coat.


	5. Ch 5 Locked In

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Typical Warnings of Language and Sexual Reference. Plenty of Angst, and Making Up. Again, if you haven't guess it by now most if not all text in italics through out the chapters are what they are thinking. I try and remember to put he thought to himself, but sometimes I forget, or feel it is too redundant._

_Edited: August 03, 2006))_

* * *

Around 3 am Bakura and Malik both caring small cardboard boxes slipped into a spare room. They sat the boxes onto the floor, and smiled to one another. 

Bakura picked up a screwdriver and went to the bathroom door, and worked it off the hinges. "No sense in having a door here. One of them will just end up locking themselves in if we leave it. Anyways previous to this spat they saw each other naked, no difference really now." He grinned mischievously as Malik held the door so it wouldn't fall.

"I still cannot believe how Yuugi is treating Yami." Malik sighed. "I mean I know Yami was a fuck-tard and froze on him, but damn." He snarled. "Even we are fuck-tards, but we get a long."

Marik raised an eyebrow as they sat the door aside. "I'd say we do more than just get along." He snorted towards Malik. "And, to correct you your not a fuck-tard, you're an asshole." He smirked.

"You know what the fuck I meant when I said we get a long." Malik snorted. "Is that why you like fucking me so much is because I'm an asshole?" He laughed. _Corny but it fit._ He thought to himself.

_However corny is came out we've arrived at the topic of Fucking. Is he wanting some and not telling me._ Bakura gave an evil grin as his eyes met Malik's. Having finished with the door he tossed the screwdriver into the box. "You just got fucked two hours ago. Wanting more already?"

"Yuugi and Yami are supposed to be the ones fucking in this room, not us." Malik rolled his eyes. "Keep the snake in your pants, and save it for our room where we have whips and chains." A mischievous grin formed on his face.

Damn he can turn me hard in seconds. From the looks of it he's feeling pretty good over there. Bakura hissed. "Fine then, but I'm going to work you extra hard." He grinned.

They stopped talking, and started unloading the boxes. They'd planned on keeping the two in here for the entire day if not longer. On the dresser they sat out of plate of sandwiches, two cups, and a bottle of juice. Off to the side they sat out a container of whip cream and a bottle of chocolate. They added extra pillows to the bed, and placed a container of lubricant on the nightstand. In the bathroom they sat out bubble bath, basic toiletries, and added some extra fluffily towels under the sink. They removed the lamps, leaving only the overhead light. They sat the lamps and door in the room next door.

"We're done here." Malik smirked, and pulled Bakura to him. He ground himself against him, and kissed him softly on the lips. "You fix mine, and I'll fix yours. We've got a little time left before breakfast for a decent short fuck."

Bakura growled, and grabbed Malik's hips to keep him from grinding further. He smirked, and gave a rougher kiss than he received. "You know damn well I am not going to passing up a chance to fuck you."

Standing out side the room Bakura added a latch lock so that only an outside person could let them out. Then headed off to their bedroom.

* * *

At 5:30 Bakura and Malik had positioned themselves near the two entrances into the dinning hall. Bakura caught the arm of Yuugi, and Malik the arm of Yami. They gave them a false excuse as why they should be lead around. Reluctantly the two teens followed them up to the room. Once there they were pushed in. Malik quickly shut the door, and Bakura did up the latch lock. 

Yami growled trying to open the door. "What the fuck!"

"You two better learn to play nice in there, or you two won't be coming out." Bakura snorted.

Yuugi looked at the door, and at Yami a shocked expression on his face. "What the fuck do you mean play nice?" Yami growled.

Malik retorted. "You two won't make time to talk, then we'll arrange the time for you."

Bakura and Malik walked off. Yami again kicked the door.

* * *

"In here for a whole day with you." Yuugi let the statement come out harsh followed by an uneasy sigh. 

Yami could feel the frost between them as he slowly turned around. They didn't catch each other's eye. "Don't you think it is time to drop the I'm disgusted with you act." He shot back bitterly.

"I shared a very special emotion with you, and what did I get…" Yuugi paused for effect, and then raised his voice. "Silence." Then lowered his voice only a few notches. "So, fuck yes I'm disgusted with you." He huffed.

"For fucks sake will you hear me out? Or are you going to put me on mute again." Yami hissed.

"I'm not in the mood right now Yami." Yuugi let out a sigh as his stomach growled at him. _Those two planned this._ He thought to himself as he took in the room. The first thing he noticed was that they had no bathroom door. He rolled his eyes. _Damn, I cannot lock myself away. They know me to well. _ He noticed the lubricant on the bed stand. _Do they want us to make up, or fuck? Knowing them they want us to accomplish both._ He snorted. Then he noticed a plate of sandwiches on the dresser. Having a look in the bathroom can wait. He walked over to the plate and grabbed one. "Sandwiches." He said it barely above a whisper.

Yami who had also been taking in the room walked over, and stood next to Yuugi, and grabbed one for himself. "I'm sorry Yuugi for my voice this morning. If we are stuck in here together we should at least be civil."

Yuugi walked over to the bed and sat down, and started eating the sandwich. He looked up at Yami momentarily, before looking at the floor. "Alright then. There is enough bed if you want to sit down."

Yami gave a small smile, and sat next to Yuugi. Silence fell between the two as they ate. It felt like an eternity for only 30 minutes to have passed.

Yami took a deep breath when he finished. "Listen to me now, please?"

Yuugi had also just finished his sandwich looked up to Yami. "I suppose now that I am full I have nothing better to do than listen to you." His voice was even, and expression blank.

Yuugi's attitude was slicing through Yami like a knife, but at least he was being civil. He winced a bit. "I've been in love with you since we were 16. Then we both feel for the Kaiba's. We spent six months with them, and never once did you and me ever treat the other different other than ending the benefits. When we broke it off, we went right back to being hand in hand, the tag team duo. It took us what a month and we were right back to benefits. You know as well as I know that it was something more than benefits. There was always a spark, a feel, a touch, or a smirk. We always knew what the other needed. What the other wanted." Yuugi crossed his arms, his body expression saying get on with it. Yami bite his bottom lip.

Yami knew what he had just stated was already obvious, and he paused smirking to lighten the air a bit. "Every time we came so close to saying those three little words that could impact the rest of our lives we got hooked up on someone else's ass." They both laughed for a few seconds. Te sound scared them both them so they quickly stopped.

Yami took a deep breath he was shaking slightly the next part is what he didn't know. He recapped the moments with Bakura and Malik in the kitchen, the moment with Marik watching him in the library, the moment in the office with Bakura and Seto, and then recapped the shower, and the dinner. Then he got to the point. "I told you to call his name as you came because I thought you were going to go steady. When you called mine instead it confused me. Then under the tree, I was again under the impression you were going to go steady with Marik and then you tell me those three little words. I was taken back, I wasn't sure it was for real. I mean pinch me. That was a big plop of potato on my plate." Yami paused, rubbing the back of his hand on his face to stop himself from crying. "You haven't allowed me a word in since saying you needed time to think.

Yuugi leaned backed on the bed using his elbows as props. "Standing in the library I was actually bothered and nervous by Marik and his eyes. I didn't like being started at. Then I got to thinking of you, I was really getting turned on. Which I am sure he thought it was meant for him." Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Anyways, in the shower, I had two thoughts before you even touched me. The first was that I wanted to tell you I loved you after our day was over. The second was to call your name as I came." He paused, and then added. "I never even heard your voice till after I came."

Yami assumed the exact position as Yuugi. "As you ran off, I mentally told myself I had fucked up." He paused. "We both should have said it sooner, and we both could have avoided this mess. Instead we did what we always do, and that is making sure the other is happy. Unfortunately this time instead of making each other happy we made each other cry."

Yuugi nodded his head looking over at Yami. Yami caught his gaze for the first time since they'd been put in this room. Yuugi shifted, and was on Yami's lap. "We make each other happy. That is what we weren't seeing the entire time. Your silence made me angry with you because I felt lead on. Also it made me angry at myself for letting myself be led on." His voice was barely above a whisper as he soft unheard tears running down his cheeks. "Because of those feelings I forced myself away from you, and in doing so I've hurt us both. I'm sorry."

Yami reached his hands up to Yuugi's face wiping the tears away. "I am sorry for letting you feel as if I led you on. And, I understand now why you wanted space and time to think."

They both had smiles on their faces; as they at the same time whispered I love you in each other's ear. The heat they shared was causing both of them to form erections. Yuugi picked up on in it first and rolled off of Yami, and grabbed a pillow and smacked in the head with it. "You're going to have to work for it if you want it." Yuugi giggled.

Yami grinned, and grabbed a pillow smacking Yuugi in the back with it. "Tease." He stuck his tongue out, while not paying attention Yuugi smacked him with the pillow in the shoulder. They were both laughing. They assaulted each other till feather's flew, and they were double over holding themselves from laughing so hard.

Yuugi smirked, as he tried to catch his breath. "The maids will hate us."

"They are use to it by now. You know how messy 10 teens can get." Yami grinned, and pounced Yuugi. He allowed no space between them. "Ready for the second round." He pressed his lips against Yuugi's. He traced his lips, and sucked at them slowly teasing him. He moaned softly against him as he ground against Yuugi letting him know that his erection was back at full attention.

Yuugi gasped feeling Yami against him. Yami took advantage of the gap, and slipped his tongue in. He explored his mouth as if it was the first time all over again. With Yami's mouth open, Yuugi slipped his tongue in doing the same. Yami's grinding sent excitement racing through him, and his hips thrust up making his erection aware to Yami.

Yuugi retracted his tongue, pulling away; panting heavily he looked lustfully at Yami. Yami took a couple deep breaths, and rolled off of Yuugi. He stretched, and yawned. He pulled Yuugi to him. Yuugi's back against his stomach, their curves fit perfectly. He snuggled him, burring his face in Yuugi's hair.

"Now who's the tease?" Yuugi laughed and moved himself more against Yami as he let out a yawn. They both finally found peace after a week. Their breathing matched the other, as their eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Yami awoke to holding a pillow. He sat up quickly, scared that Yuugi wasn't next to him. All fear quickly faded when he saw Yuugi on the floor in his short boxers doing crunches. It dawned him what day it was, and then he noticed Yuugi had folded his pajama bottoms and put them on the dresser. He made himself conformable and returned his gaze to Yuugi mesmerized, and didn't say a word to let on he was watching. 

Yuugi didn't noticed Yami watching till he finished. He smiled. "How long have you been up?"

"60 crunches." Yami grinned. "Why?"

Yuugi stood up, and sweat ran down his body. He ran a hand through his hair, and stretched. "I didn't notice you watching me. Which is a good thing because Marik made me nervous when he watched me."

Yami laughed. "I've watched you dozens of times. So, what did happen between you and Marik?" He slipped himself from the bed, and hugged Yuugi."

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami, resting his head on his chest. "Like I said, he stared at me. Then he stopped starring long enough to talk about the environment. Then he started some more. Repeat the process." He paused. "You know I hate to be stared at, it makes me nervous. I think he was expecting me to get hard again like I did in the library. Which I already said it was you who caused that." Yuugi snorted. "Marik is a walking fuck waiting to happen. I remember when he thought more about the person, than the ass."

Yami looked down at Yuugi. They met each other's eyes. "That sounds boring. I mean the environment is nice and all, but not a date topic. Especially when you take someone down to the hot springs." He grinned and laughed. "Maybe it is a good thing then that you stayed nervous then. That way you ensured yourself that he wouldn't make a move." He paused. "Did you know he is dating Ryou?"

"No, I haven't really talked to anyone in a week. I hope Ryou can handle him." Yuugi stepped back. "Let's take a shower. We can lounge in towels since they didn't remember spare clothing."

Yami let go of Yuugi and nodded. "Maybe Ryou can turn Marik back into the person he use to be before Anzu." He pulled off his pajama bottoms, and folded them and sat them on top of Yuugi's. "Want help?" He grinned.

Yuugi crossed his arms puffing up playfully. "Great. From one sex nut to another." He had a short-lived laughed. His eyes had a sparkle as he purred. "I want more than just help before we get in the shower."

"It takes a nut to know one." Yami smirked mischievously as he slipped his fingers between Yuugi's waist and the boxers, and slowly slipped them from his body. When he was on his knees he took the length of him into his mouth.

* * *

They laid facing each other in an after glow of lovemaking. Slowly they sat up; Yami slipped from the bed, and picked up Yuugi bridal style. "We need that shower." He kissed his forehead. Yuugi grinned. 

Two hours later, they turned the water off. The bathroom had a thick layer of fog, which had seeped into the bedroom. Yuugi got them a few towels. They put one around their waist after drying off. Then both took a second towel and started drying their hair.

Yuugi walked out of the bathroom, and shrieked. "Bakura!" His eyes were large surprise over took anger. It didn't take long for Yami to be at his side hearing that shriek.

"You two are a pair of girls. I've been waiting over an hour for you two to get out of the shower." Bakura shot them a grin.

"People do more than just wash in the shower." Yami shot him a look.

Yuugi was two shades of red, and hid himself behind Yami. "Did you have to say that?"

Bakura laughed, and stood up. "Get dressed. I'll wait out side." He walked out and closed the door.

Yami turned, and hugged Yuugi. "Sorry."

"It is alright. It was fitting and funny. It just caught me off guard." Yuugi smiled. Yami smiled back in return and nodded. They found clothes on the bed that Bakura must have just brought in. They dressed, and knocked on the door.

Bakura opened the door, and slapped a pair of handcuffs on them. "It is 5:50 pm. See you at dinner." He walked off quickly down the hall before the two could retort.

Yami and Yuugi looked at their wrists. "I suppose he wants to make sure we stay made up." Yuugi sighed.

"It isn't that bad being attached to each other. I mean we just spent the day locked in the room together, at least now we can move around." Yami grinned.

* * *

"I don't want to go to dinner." Yuugi had a slight whine in his voice, but his eyes held a spark. "I don't want to go in that room either." He pointed to the room they had just spent the day in. 

Yami pinned Yuugi against the wall seeing that glint. "And, where is it you want to go."

Yami leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Licking the outside edges, Yami then nibbled on the fleshier middle part. Yuugi slid his tongue out of his mouth licking Yami's teeth, and the inside of his lips. Yami greeted Yuugi's tongue with his own, and then retracted his so he could suck on Yuugi's. Then slowly he pulled them into a lip-crushing kiss, by which time they were into fully grinding their hips into each other. There free hands rubbing the others sides, and soft moans escaping their lips. They didn't' allow each other much time for air, as they were more interested in the passion between them. Yuugi whimpered into the kiss. Panting heavily Yuugi broke the kiss and used his free hand to undo his pants, and then he pressed himself into the wall away from Yami only long enough to allow his pants to fall to the floor. Yami wasn't about to deny him, or his own body that was also begging. In the same moments Yuugi was undoing his pants he was undoing his own. He kicked their pants aside, and closed the gap between them. Yuugi pressed himself into the wall, lifting his hips up, his free hand around Yami's shoulder to support him. Within moments he had his lower half pressed snuggly against Yami. Yami was using his free hand as support under Yuugi. The pair of hands that were handcuffed at the wrist fingers twined together. Yami pressed that set into the wall. Their lips met again.

* * *

The clock had just hit 6:34 pm and everyone was at the dinner table except Yami and Yuugi. Seto looked at the empty chairs, and then at Bakura. "You did tell them the time didn't you?" 

"It was 5:50 when I told them the time, and handcuffed them. The plan was for them to arrive together." Bakura who had finished dinner stood up. "I'll go find our Romeo and Juliet." He chuckled. "Want to come with me Malik?"

Malik stood up. "Sure. But I bet I know what the hold up is without even going searching for them." He couldn't help himself as he started laughing.

Everyone exchanged a few glances. Bakura easy caught on. "You are probably right Malik." The two sat back down. "No point in fetching them is there?" Malik shook his head, and both laughed now.

"Did I miss a memo?" Seto eyed the two, so did everyone else.

Bakura had sarcasm in his voice. "If your other stopped putting out for a week what would you be doing the day he did give?"

After it sunk in everyone was laughing. The sound of footsteps on the stairs brought everyone to silence. Yuugi and Yami had taken up a spot on the floor next to the fire of the living area. Yuugi and Yami had shifted themselves in a laying position. Yami's arm draped over Yuugi's hip and a hand pressed onto his chest, holding him close.

"Now isn't that just a picture of perfect." Mokoba smirked. He stood up and grabbed the plate and fork from Yami's setting. He walked over to the two on the floor; he bent down, and put the plate on the floor. "Pleased to see you two made up."

Yuugi and Yami looked at the plate that was sat before them, and then at Mokoba a smile on their faces. "Thank you." Yami smiled, and Mokoba headed back towards the kitchen.

Several minutes later everyone was making their way back into the living room and snuggling in their normal positions with their others. Talk was minimal.


	6. Ch 6 Be My Bitch

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Typical Warnings of Language and Sexual Reference. Plenty of Angst, and Making Up. Again, if you haven't guess it by now most if not all text in italics through out the chapters are what they are thinking. I try and remember to put he thought to himself, but sometimes I forget, or feel it is too redundant. I dedicate this chapter to spidy007! By the way if you go back to the previous chapter you'll notice it isn't a cliff hanger.))_

* * *

"Yuugi roll that ball this way!" Honda called out, just as Mokoba had put the middle of the snowman together. Yuugi rolled the ball up close enough that the three of them lifted it to the top. Seto stuck a couple black rocks onto the head for eyes, and a couple more down the middle of the two other balls for buttons. 

"Looks just like you Seto." Bakura smirked.

Seto gave a sly smile. "For all the white on this snowman he must be a virgin, that is something I am defiantly not."

"Virgin no, but frigid yes." Bakura retorted with a mischievous grin on his face.

Smack, a snowball hit Bakura's shoulder thanks to Jou. "Shut your trap to something you know nothing about."

It was on. Mokoba formed and chucked a snowball in Bakura's direction. Malik threw one at Jou. Bakura threw one as Mokoba. Seto got Malik. Honda joined in hitting Jou. Jou who threw at Mokoba missed and hit Ryou. Ryou in turned threw one at Jou. Yami and Yuugi exchanged a glance, and snickered. They were unscathed in the on going battle.

"Hot springs or Hot coco?" Yuugi smirked, and grabbed Yami's hand.

Yami grinned. "Can I have you?" He purred, and pulled him into a kiss. "You're hot to you know."

Seto had missed Honda and hit Yami. Both of them stopped, looking over at the direction of the snowball. "They will pay." Yuugi hissed, and made a snowball twice the size of a regular one, and chucked it in the direction of Seto. Yami as well joined in, nodding his head, his was aimed at Seto as well, however, he missed and his Mokoba. The snowballs were flying and hardly any one was now hitting their target.

* * *

2 hours later, drenched the 10 of them tromped back into the cabin. The maids were waiting with warm fluffy bathrobes. The boys stripped, and put on the robes handing over the wet clothing to the maids who just smiled. 9 of them made there way to the dinning hall. Bakura had slipped away from the group and headed for his and Malik's room upstairs.

Marik eyed him when he finally came to the dinning room. "Where did you slip off to?" Malik hissed rather displeased. "I dislike secrets."

"Had to piss." Bakura rolled his eyes and took a seat. "Why does it mater. Want to hold my hand?"

"Mash Potatoes Malik?" Yami was offering before a nasty retort could be made.

Malik wasn't a fool, but took the potatoes anyways. "Sure."

Dinner and Dessert was a silent affair. As no one wanted to say anything that could cause further words between Bakura and Malik.

Bakura with a glint in his eye shot a look to Malik. _I don't understand why he is being so distrusting. Maybe it is due to the fact that I didn't let anyone know that I was going. Anyways, so much for a romantic approach, I'll just be tactless. Maybe that would add guilt to it when it was over, and then I can get a good fuck out of it._ Bakura thought to himself.

Marik caught the glint, and snorted. _Asshole._ He thought to himself. He was stopped from musing further as Bakura stood up, and slammed a small box on the table. Afterwards he turned, nearly tripping over the chair, stormed out of the room.

Everyone's full attention was on the box, or shifting between the box and Malik. Seto saw the box once before, and he knew exactly what it was. Interesting approach. Then again Malik did piss Bakura off. Seto mused to himself.

Malik looked at the box, then at the direction Bakura had stormed off, at everyone, and then the box. Not many things came in a box this size; guilt was starting to wash over him. He had an unusual fit of shakes start as he reached for the box. He got up, tripped over his own chair, and headed in the direction of Bakura.

"That has got to be the most unorthodox proposal I've ever seen." Seto rolled his eyes.

Yami mused a moment, and then looked to Seto with a laugh. Everyone frowned they wondered what is so funny. "I'm going to marry you sex, plus I'm sorry sex. Bakura will milk Malik's little scene for everything he can." He answered the question for them. Everyone including Yami let out a loud sigh.

Yuugi shot a look to Yami. "When did you learn to think like Bakura?" He had the edge of a temper starting to show.

"How long have we been friends with them?" Yami smirked. "Don't worry I wouldn't dream of using the same tactics." He leaned over and whispered in his ear. Something only Yuugi could hear. "Now that I've mad you mad you want I'm sorry sex from me?" He sucked on his ear before continuing in a whisper. "You know we never did manage to make it for hot coco or to the hot springs." He then kissed Yuugi on the lips, purring softly as his hand slipped over Yuugi's inner thigh. Yuugi moaned softly into the kiss, unable to say anything in response for the hot feeling he had inside of him.

Mokoba rolled his eyes. "If your planning on using the dinner table can you at least wait till we are out of the room…" He stood up grabbing Honda's hand and exited the room with a slight hint of disgust and arousal at such a show. Yuugi and Yami didn't notice, as now Yami had pulled Yuugi into his lap.

Seto took Jou's hand. "Let's exit before they do end up on the table. I'll just tell the maids to hold of on cleaning up the dinning room." He smirked catching Jou's lust filled look. "We can occupy the office desk." Jou nodded, and smirked.

Marik looked to Ryou. "Library to read a book." They weren't at the point of pounding each other senseless. Ryou nodded, and smiled taking Marik's hand. They exited. Thankfully they exited just in time as the two had undone the belts of the robes and were letting their hands explore.

* * *

Bakura was sitting propped by pillows on the bed. His legs were crossed, and arms crossed at the chest. He had lost himself at staring at the ceiling, and didn't hear Malik enter their room. Much less feeling him slip onto his lap. It was the soft brush of lips that made Bakura blink, and smile.

"I'm sorry." Malik whispered biting at Bakura's bottom lip. He then sat up straddling Bakura, the box still in his hand. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" He hadn't opened the box yet, but he already knew what was in it.

Bakura grinned, and took the box from Malik. He opened it, and then took Malik's hand slipping the ring onto the proper finger. "I did have this worked out in my head to use the words Bitch some where in this proposal. However, I'll just settle for asking you to marry me to avoid another tiff."

Malik laughed. "Yes I'll be your bitch. But of course you know that works both ways." He paused seeing that he had earned a grin from Bakura. He moved momentarily to reach under the bed, pulling two sets of cuffs and a whip. "Now how shall I position myself for punishment."

* * *

Midnight Bakura was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. Malik had his head in Bakura's lap sleeping soundly. They were clad in their robes, and thankful for portable heaters.

Yami and Yuugi also clad in robes had finally left the dinning room, and decided to take a trip to the hot springs. Now this was a time no one could bother them. They exited via the porch to find Bakura, and the form of Malik. "Fancying seeing you at this hour." Yami ran his hand through his hair that was damp with sweet.

Yuugi squeezed Yami's hand. "Lets hurry. It's cold." Then he saw Bakura and Malik. "Hello." He smirked.

"Did you manage to salvage any of the dishware?" Bakura grinned as he put out the cigarette. "Could hear you two from out here."

"Dishware is intact." Yami grinned and paused.

Yuugi added for Yami. "Don't know about the table though."

"Where are you two headed at this hour?" Bakura ran a hand without thought through Malik's head. "I myself hate smoking indoors. Save it for out side. Besides it gives him time to nap"

The three shared a laugh. "We napped on the floor some where during the process. But, for now we are heading to the hot springs. Meant to do it earlier but we had the snow ball hit us in the process." Yami yawned and stretched. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami before the loose knot could slip.

"If you two want to you can join us. "Yuugi smiled. Yami fixed the knot, and they headed off.

"Alright then." Bakura laughed. "And he did say yes."

Yami and Yuugi turned there heads and gave a thumbs up.


	7. Ch 7 Like A Rock

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Warnings: Drinking, Blowjob, handjob, sexual refrence, and language. _

_Polls: Do You Want Yami to propose to Yuugi? Should Marik take Ryou's Innocence. Would you like to see a college, and spring sequal?))_

* * *

Mokoba and Seto were mulling over another last minute report that had been sent for another amusement park. It had to do with health and safety regulations, and something about an employee pay raise rate. 

Seto let a large yawn escape from his lips. "If this shits get any more… I'm going to pass out." He got up, and got a Smirnoff Ice from the fridge. He opened the bottle, and sat back down.

Mokoba blinked a couple times his eyes going cross. After watching his brother down half the bottle, he snatched it from him and downed the other half. "Thanks."

Seto eyed Mokoba. "No problem."

Mokoba got up and discarded the empty bottle into the trash, the trash revealing 10 bottles. He went to the fridge and got two more. He sat back down, opening both bottles. He then sat one in front of Seto.

"Thank You." Seto smiled. They both laughed started to laugh neither knowing over what. After 5 minutes both gasping for air they calmed down starting on the new bottle.

The laugher had awoken Jou and Honda who were half dozed on the sofa. They entered the dinning area where Seto and Mokoba had themselves set up. Jou took the empty bottle from Seto, and Honda took the empty bottle from Mokoba. Shaking their heads as they both got a peek at how much the two had drank. They were use to dealing with late nights. Thankfully all these two drank when working was Smirnoff Ice. It always made them pleasantly tipsy, and still able to remember what they worked on.

Jou rubbed his temple. "Alright boys."

"Time to save, and shut down." Honda rubbed his temple.

* * *

A couple days later in the library. Ryou was on his tiptoes, reaching up to the top self to get a book when Marik came up behind him. Once he was flat footed again, Marik pressed himself against Ryou, and started to rub his shoulders. "You look sexy when you stretch." 

Ryou was thankful to be looking at the bookshelf as he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He was still getting use to the flirty side of Marik. He didn't turn around, but instead leaned into Marik. "Thank You."

"What genre are you reading today?" Marik worked the rub from the shoulders to his neck.

Ryou breathed in deeply, and melted more into Marik's touch. "Romance." He was again feeling hot in the cheeks.

Marik moved his hands back to Ryou's shoulders, and then turned him around slowly. Marik pressed his lips into Ryou's humming softly he licked his lower lip. It caught Ryou by surprise at first, but within a couple seconds parted his lips, allowing Marik entrance to his mouth. Once Marik parted his own mouth, and was exploring Ryou's hot insides he relaxed further. Marik was gentle with him, non-expecting, just willing Ryou into the experience. Slowly Ryou pushed his own tongue forward exploring Marik's mouth. Marik paused long enough to let him have his way humming again. Both were breathing heavily, but the kiss was slow enough that they could take their time without having to pull away for air. Marik drew back slowly and sucked Ryou's lower lip, then slowly kissed at and sucked as his jawbone. Ryou could feel his pants slowly tightening from Marik's affections. Marik pulled back slowly watching Ryou, and then stepped back causing a small whimper from Ryou.

"I told you I'm not going to push myself on you." Marik smiled softly, and went to sit on the sofa. "If you want more show me with actions."

Ryou who was looking dumbstruck followed after him. "You didn't have to stop." He sat the book on the table, and then slid into Marik's lap.

Marik watched him intently. Their lips met together, this kiss more passionate. Marik slid his hands onto Ryou's hips, and lifted his own slightly so their erections were rubbed against each other. This earning soft moans from both of them. Ryou let his mind relax, and allowed his body to will itself into desire. Marik slid his hand under Ryou's shirt tugging at a nipple. Marik trailed his kisses down Ryou's jawbone, and then down his neck. Marik's other hand lifted Ryou's shirt, and he took the other nipple into his mouth. A sharp gasp escaped Ryou's lips. Ryou forced himself to think long enough to remove his shirt; this earned a mischievous grin from Marik.

Marik stopped nipping and tugging on the nipples when Ryou was no more than fits of whimper, and his eyes told him Ryou was uncomfortable in his pants. Marik slid both hands down Ryou's sides, snaking their way to cup his rear. Marik then flipped them so Ryou was sitting on the sofa. Marik pressed his lips softly onto Ryou's and then trailed them down the jawbone, neck, and stomach. Marik was now on his knees, as he ran a hand over Ryou's inner thigh, and kneaded softly. Placing soft kisses on the clothed erection. Ryou mewed, his hips thrust upward without command.

Marik undid his pants with his teeth, and then slowly released Ryou's imprisoned erection from the jeans. Ryou shivered as the air made contact with his member. Marik breathed deep, and looked into Ryou's eyes. Marik wanted some signal to continue before he completely removed the jeans from Ryou. Ryou took his own hands and pushed them the rest of the way, he was speechless and his body was lust filled. Marik laughed softly at how anxious Ryou was getting to be, as he pulled him so he was more laying than sitting.

Marik licked Ryou's inner thigh, sucking till it left a mark and Ryou to squirm. Marik trailed kissed, and then darted his tongue into the hot insides of Ryou. Ryou gasped at the new sensations washing over his body, his hands balded fists. Then as quickly as Marik had started, he stopped, flicking his tongue over the slit of his length taking in the salt taste of pre-cum. Marik hummed softly. While Ryou was distracted he slid a finger inside his insides and traced the walls. Ryou mewed as he tensed it was uncomfortable but pleasurable. Marik trailed his tongue softly over the erection, but didn't take him in to the warmth of his mouth just yet. Ryou shivered, his body was begging for more, as soft moans escaped his lips. Marik undid his own jeans with his free hand, releasing himself.

Marik relax his tongue and throat, swallowing Ryou's erection as he entered a second finger into Ryou. Ryou bit his lips as he felt a scream try to escape, and again he tensed. Sweat coated Ryou's body. Ryou's body was confused he felt pain, but pleasure was welling up; he wanted more. Marik grasped his own erection and started pumping himself; any moans he might have had were obstructed from being released. Marik's mouth used the same rhythm on Ryou, while he fingers pushed in quickly and found Ryou's spot. Ryou's vision blurred as his spot was hit; he'd never felt so intense or overwhelmed before. A couple more strokes of Marik hitting his spot, and Ryou spilled himself him Marik's mouth, a scream of Marik's name issuing from his mouth. Ryou panted heavily. Marik removed his fingers slowly as he swallowed Ryou's essence.

Marik breathing heavily then leaned back, his own head tossing back; he was rougher with himself now. Ryou coming down from his ecstasy high watched Marik who was sweating heavily, and shaking. Before Ryou could react Marik had grabbed Ryou's shirt, and screamed Ryou's name as he came. Marik panted heavily and lay back unable to hold himself.

"Sorry about your shirt." Marik broke the silence between them after he calmed down enough.

Ryou giggled. "No problem. It is washable." He paused. "Not like I really need it to get back to the room, now if you had creamed my pants…" Now Marik was laughing. "I would have…"

Marik shook his head and made hushing sounds. "In time." He smiled. "I told you I wasn't going to push you."

"It wouldn't be pushing if it is something I wanted to do." Ryou curled up next to Marik.

Marik pulled Ryou closer, and ran his fingers through his hair. Both exhausted, they closed their eyes and within seconds were asleep.

* * *

About one in the morning Yuugi knocked on Bakura and Malik's door. Bakura opened the door not one ounce of looking tired, clad in skin. "Yes, Yuugi." 

Yuugi yawned, and streatched. "Help me throw Yami out of the room, so I can reagrange the room."

Bakura gave a look a curiosity. "At one in the morning?"

"Two double size beds. Only one is occupied, try sleeping together with that rock." Yuugi yawned. "First he pushed me off the bed, then I tried sleeping on top of him." Yuugi yawned again; he was fighting his body and the need to sleep. "And then, he rolled over and squished me. We need a bigger bed. I've got one out of the room, and the rock is still sleeping."

Bakura couldn't help himself as he started to laugh. "Sure, hold on let me get some pants, and Malik my own personal rock to wake up." He winked

Several minutes later, a loud slap, Bakura and Malik appeared. "You owe me double Bakura." Malik hissed.

"You were already worn out from our last go, what makes you think you can handle double." Bakura grinned.

"I'll make sure I last." Malik hissed. Then he sighed and looked to Yuugi. "Sorry, I'll go fetch Yami while Bakura and you move the bed. Then the three of us can move in a larger bed."

* * *

Yuugi only got brief moments of sleep through the night due to Bakura being put through double duty, and screams of harder and faster through out the night. There was the occasional pause Yuugi supposed it was Malik allowing Bakura a cigarette. Finally a little before 6 the two had stopped, he knew it was breakfast time. Yuugi didn't care; he curled under the covers and forced himself to sleep. 

A little after six Yami awoke, startled at the fact he was in a large bed. However, he did notice it was still their room. He nudged Yuugi, pulling back the covers. "Time to get up."

"Fuck Off." Yuugi hissed, and pulled the sheets back up.

Yami sighed. "You don't have to be so bitchy."

Yuugi didn't retort. Yami slid of the bed, and then picked Yuugi up bridal style caring them to the shower. Yami had to undress them both. Yuugi slept in the shower, as Yami them both. Yami didn't understand Yuugi's problem. Yami dried and dressed them both, and then led the still sleeping form of Yuugi down to the dinning area.

Bakura and Malik who were use to all nighters didn't look a bit tired. However, they'd be asleep in an hour. They looked up when Yami dragged in Yuugi. Yuugi melted into the chair. Yami sighed. "I don't have a clue what his problem is this morning.

Yuugi yawned, and in a harsh tone. "First you knocked me out of the bed, then you squished me into the bed. Then I had to move furniture. Then I had to listen to Bakura and Malik scream harder and faster for the remainder of the night. The only peace I got was when Bakura had a smoke break. Then when they came down to breakfast, several minutes later you woke me up."

"Sorry about the Yuugi." Malik was sincere in voice.

Yuugi yawned, and curled into the chair. "I am not hungry, I want to be left he fuck alone." Everyone watched as Yuugi returned to half sleep state. The dinning room was noisy, and he was uncomfortable.

Yami looked dumb struck. Bakura and Malik laughed.

"He described you as a rock." Bakura smiled.


	8. Ch 8 Hooking Up

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Warnings: Sexual reference, adult toy reference, and language. Malik is the dark, and Marik is the light. Seto, Mokoba, and Noa do live together and get along; their father is dead. Yuugi and Yami return next chapter. _

_Age recap:  
18: Yuugi, Yami, Mokoba, Jou, Ryou  
19: Bakura, Malik, Seto, Honda, Marik  
20: Noa, Ryuji, Mai, Anzu_))

* * *

Most of the group was seated in the living room a little after lunch. Yuugi and Yami were out on a nature walk. Seto had just returned from a phone call. "Mokoba, Noa will be arriving this evening." Seto smiled. "He's bring someone with him."

Mokoba was running his fingers through Honda's hair. "Oh, who?"

"Ryuji." Seto's eyes shifted between Mokoba and Marik knowing that the two use to date. "They hooked up a couple weeks ago. Said something about Mai not leaving Ryuji alone. So Nao said the two hooked up so the girl would leave him alone, things went rolling." He paused. "Now they are dating."

Marik smiled softly when he saw Seto looking from Mokoba to him. "Just because he was my first doesn't mean I want to roll with him again." He laughed. "Although he was great for the occasional fling."

Bakura looked up. "You didn't get enough from Anzu? Damn that girl never stopped."

Marik gave a mischievous grin. "Sex is like a drug to me. Once I'm addicted I cannot get enough." He paused. "Besides she couldn't give it to me up my ass like he could. Damn bitch, as much as I gave, she wouldn't even put on a strap on or do me with a dildo." He sighed. "Is that really asking to much?"

Ryou pulled his knees to his chest, his eyes locked onto the fire. He was zoning out the conversation as it scared him a little.

"You could have used the dildo yourself." Bakura suggested. "But if she was truly wanting to be your partner then no that wasn't to much to ask."

"That's just it. All she wanted from me was to get off. Didn't mater if I was finished or not." Marik sighed. "Unfortunately my wallet was something else she liked."

Marik stretched, and noticed the spaced out Ryou. He nudged him gently. "You alright?"

Ryou blinked a couple times and looked at Marik. "Yeah, fine." He smiled have hearted. "I'm going to our room." He got up and left the room before Marik could question him further.

Malik looked to Marik. "You two arguing or something? Because if you are we are going to lock you in the room next." Bakura and Malik both smirked.

"Nothing productive will happen if you did such a thing." Marik sighed, and stood up.

"What do you mean by that." Honda shifted slightly to look at Marik. "You two looked pretty cozy in the library the other day."

"We aren't dating, or sleeping together." Marik stood up. "Before you wonder, I told him he could try me out over this break." He paused. "If he liked me enough then he could have me permanently."

"Sounds like you're a car being test driven." Honda rolled his eyes. "Just don't end up like Yuugi and Yami. Or you'll have a flat that needs fixing." He smirked. "Although, fixing is half the fun."

Jou stretched, and leaned his head on Seto's shoulder. "Maybe your little discussion with Bakura scared him. He is a timid one." Seto smiled and kissed Jou's forehead.

"Maybe that is it. I guess I'll have to go fix a flat tire." Marik shot a look at Honda, and smirked. "Although I doubt fixing this flat will prove to earn me points towards a reward." He rubbed his temple and sighed.

"You never know." Honda smiled, trying to cheer Marik back up. "After all it isn't like you meant to scare him.

Marik nodded and exited.

* * *

Marik sat on the edge of Ryou's bed. Ryou was into his romance novel. "Something the mater?" Marik's voice was gentle.

Ryou dog-eared the page, and sat the book down. He shifted so he could face Marik. "Who else was before me?" His voice was serious.

Marik bit his lip a little taken back by the question. "Four." His voice wasn't prideful, or shameful. It was honest.

"Are you just easing me into this so that in the end you can turn me into a fuck buddy. Another knick in the stick?"

Marik's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "You're not another knick in the stick." He took a couple deep breaths. "If that is what I wanted I could have easily demanded more of you than I have already." He paused. "Mater of fact I haven't asked anything of you. Just given to you."

Ryou snorted. "I suppose after I left you had a good laugh about me leaving, and that I'm a virgin and that before you I've never been on a date." His eyes were set back and cold.

Marik held his temper. He'd expected something, but nothing to this extent. "I didn't say anything about you being a virgin or never being on a date. I only said that we weren't dating or sleeping together. I told them I was yours only if you wanted me. We did laugh when Honda referenced our relationship like test-driving a car. Well that and when they said they didn't want us to end up like Yuugi and Yami because they'd have to lock us up. Something about fixing a flat." He couldn't help but laugh at the recapped thought of fixing a flat.

Ryou rolled his eyes. Marik was on the verge of tears. Marik got up, and was about to go to his bed when he felt Ryou grip at his wrist. Ryou had fear in his voice. "If you cheated on Anzu, then there is a chance you'd cheat on me."

"She knew I had an occasional fuck with him." Marik retorted, and snatched his wrist from Ryou's hold. Anger now overriding his need to cry but he remained standing in front of Ryou. "When we get back to school you'll have a better chance at getting Mai now that Ryuji is dating Noa." He hissed.

Ryou put on his best smile. "You have ever right to be angry with me. I'm sorry; I'm speaking my mind because I'm scared. I've never been through half these emotions before." Ryou pulled Marik back onto his bed. Ryou could see Marik having an eternal debate with himself. "I don't want a chance with Mai anymore, because I want a chance with you."

Marik rubbed his temple he never herd Ryou mention that he wanted him. "I've been honest with you. Are you finished speaking your mind because my heart cannot take much more of this." He looked into Ryou's eyes. He got up from the bed again. "I'm going to go get myself drunk and go find some type of satisfaction I won't remember in the morning." He exited the room.

Ryou ran out into the hall, and hollered. "Marik I've Fallen In Love With You!" He dropped to his knees and cried.

Marik had reached the stairs when he heard Ryou. He spun around, and looked to Ryou who was on his knees. He walked over to Ryou, and sat on the floor. He pulled Ryou into his lap. "I Love You To."


	9. Ch 9 Drunk

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Warnings: Sexual reference, adult toy reference, and language. I am not as pleased with this chapter as I have been others. But, I'll post it anyways.))_

----

Out of 12, only 4 boys where of age (20). Three of the boys being Kaiba's had ways to get away with just about anything. The maids were busy in other parts of the cabin. The bartender had been hired for the evening, and he'd spent a good part of the morning setting up. This bartender was trusted, and was used at least once every trip these teens made to the cabin. What happened in the cabin stayed in the cabin it was in the contract the Kaiba's had set up, and it was signed by anyone the Kaiba's employed for the use of the Cabin. Smirnoff was chosen first because it was just enough to ease them into the afternoon. With Smirnoff's in their hands they formed a large circle in the living room, the first came was 'I Never'. After this game, they'd move onto mixed drinks, straight liquor, and wine. None of them cared for beer.

"Exception, no sipping, drink the bottle. Or else we'll be all day trying to get a buzz." Bakura smirked. The bartender had sat out a large cooler in the middle the circle stocked with Smirnoff. He knew; they all knew it was coming. "I'll start." Bakura smiled. "I've never used a condom."

Marik drank the bottle. "Anzu." They didn't need any other details. But what did strike fancy to the group was that Ryou who they knew was bi didn't take a sip. Marik saw the darting eyes, and quickly retorted. "I've never had a grade lower than a B through any grade."

Bakura "D"; Malik "D"; Ryou "C"; and Ryuji "C".

Ryuji being the last chirped. "I'm not into whips."

Bakura and Malik drank their bottles. "I've been a bad boy." It was all Malik needed to say. "I've never liked girls."

Marik "Anzu"; and Ryou "Mai".

Ryou paused for a few short seconds. "I don't own a toy." It was the dirtiest thing to run through his mind at the moment.

Bakura and Malik drank their bottles. "We've got at least 8."

Marik took a sip. "I've got 2." He paused. "I don't wear boxers."

Seto, Jou, Noa, Ryuji, Mokoba, and Honda all drank their bottles. Did it need explaining, these were businessmen unlike the others who frequently wore tight jeans, and leather. Honda.

"I don't own a strap on." Honda smiled.

Marik drank his bottle. "Is this a contest to see who can get me drunk first?" He laughed, as did everyone else. "Anzu, not that she agreed to use. I had to try." He smirked. "I've never worn a skirt."

Honda and Jou both drank their bottles. "Back when we were 14, for Halloween." Jou smiled, and squeezed Seto's hand. They didn't talk much about Jou's fling with Honda. "I've never been in love with Marik."

Ryuji drank his bottle. "Second Boyfriend."

Ryou's drank his bottle. "First Boyfriend." His heart started to beat fast, and his face got hot. Maybe they'd over look it thinking he'd had other dates, those dates being with girls. Eyes were on him, he quickly retorted. "I've never had sex in the snow." Or, any where for that mater, but at least it gets the attention off of me.

Yuugi and Yami both drank their bottle. "Bunnies!" Yuugi chirped, and everyone laughed. "I've never licked someone's ass hole." Yuugi felt hot, why he didn't know. That was something embarrassing to him.

Marik drank his bottle. "Ryuji, and Ryou." Ryuji drank his bottle. "Noa, and Marik."

Ryuji ran a hand through his hair. "Gee, what haven't we done?" He mused a moment. "I've never been to America."

Seto, Jou, Noa, Ryuji, Mokoba, and Honda all drank their bottles. "Business." Honda smiled.

Ryou drank his bottle. "Field trip." He sighed. "I've never had sex." Everyone finished another Smirnoff. No explanation needed. Ryou was four shades of red.

----

"Alright then, we need something stronger." Marik smiled trying to save Ryou from further embarrassment or question. Everyone except Yuugi, and Ryou took this as the thing to do and made their way to the bartender.

Yuugi crawled over to Ryou, and sat next to him. He pulled Ryou into his lap and rubbed his shoulders. "You really shouldn't fret over being a virgin."

"I'm 18." Ryou retorted.

"It never mattered whether or not you were before Marik. I'm even going to guess that before Marik you've never even been on a date. You were always happy with yourself why should it mater now." Ryou leaned into Yuugi.

"Because I am willing to give it to Marik. Marik however doesn't seem to be willing to take me. Sure he touches me, but..." Ryou sighed, and sipped on another Smirnoff.

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Ryou, and hugged him. "Let him know how much you need him." He chirped. "When all else fails you tie him up. I'm sure he wouldn't complain."

Ryou laughed. "Next you'll be telling me to borrow cuffs from Bakura."

"Shoe fits wear it." Yuugi retracted his arms, and stood up.

"Thanks Yuugi." Ryou smiled, and stood up as well. Together they made there way over to the bar. After everyone had his favorites in hand, the bartender removed the cooler. Shortly afterwards the circle was reformed.

----

"Dare?" Seto smirked. "Exceptions. Pairings; what ever is asked of you to tell or do must be able to include your partner. No backing out. Once your begging for release, you're out. Last one wins."

Yuugi was dared to perform a completely clothed lap dance for Yami.

Yami unzipped his pants and then in turn dared Jou to spank Seto a few times.

Jou dared Bakura to handcuff himself to Malik.

Malik dared Ryou to get Marik aroused with the use of a banana.

Ryou fully embarrassed, but he did succeed.

Marik was unzipping his pants as Ryou dared Noa to recite a poem to Ryuji.

Ryuji dared Mokoba to strip for Honda to I'm to Sexy.

Honda unziped his pants trying to give himself some relief from the pressure.

Then dared Seto to take Jou outside, and have a make out session in the snow.

Jou dared Yami to remove Yuugi's shirt, write his name in chocolate on Yuugi's chest, and then lick it off.

Yuugi was now unzipping his pants. Grumbling because any other time that would have led elsewhere.

Yuugi dared Bakura who had removed the handcuffs to arouse Malik via the use of a loli pop.

Malik was swearing as he undid his own pants.

Malik dared Marik to pull Ryou into a heated kiss while grinding against him.

Ryou unzipped his pants; biting his lip he didn't really want Marik to stop.

Marik did manage to pull away before either were begging or creaming their already unzipped pants.

Marik dared Ryuji to nibble from Noa's neck to his toes. Remove any clothes necessary.

Noa had to find his breath, and left the pants off.

Noa then dared Mokoba to give Honda a few well-placed licks on his length.

By the end Honda was begging, and they were out.

Seto was dared to perform a lap dance, involving 5 minutes of grinding.

By the end Jou was begging, and they were out.

Bakura was dared by Yami to use two fingers and find Malik's spot.

Malik was thoroughly growling when Bakura stopped, but neither wanted to loose.

Bakura dared Ryuji to put another well-placed patch of kisses on Noa.

By the end Noa was begging, and they were out.

Yuugi dared Ryou wrap himself seductively around Marik, and to tell him how much he needed him.

Marik melted, that was it. He was out.

Now it was down to Bakura and Malik v. Yami and Yuugi.

Every one was at the bar with drinks in hand watching the game intently. "Exception. We make the dares. What one couple does, the other does." Seto smirked.

First it was a series of well placed kisses from the Yami and Bakura to Yuugi and Malik.

Next it was Yuugi and Malik using a couple fingers finding the Yami and Bakura's spot.

Bakura and Yami were doing a strip tease for Malik and Yuugi.

Yuugi and Malik were doing a strip tease for Yami and Bakura.

A well heated make out session.

Yuugi and Malik were put on all fours as Bakura and Yami cracked a whip.

Yuugi discovered he liked pain. Yami was cursing for having to cause it. Bakura was and Malik were of course overly enjoying themselves.

Another well heated make out session.

Bakura and Yami were drawing paterns on Malik and Yuugi and then licking them off.

Malik snapped that was it.

Everyone congratulated Yuugi and Yami.

They all had showers, and met back in the living room. All of them in pants only. The cranked up the music, and danced and chatted for the rest of the evening.

----

Next morning. The bartender had the bar put up, and the maids had most of everything cleaned up.

Yuugi and Yami were in their room naked, the room turned upside down.

Seto and Jou were naked on the desk in the office.

Mokoba and Honda were naked out side in the car.

Noa and Ryuji were naked near the fire in the living room.

Malik and Ryou still in their pants were in the library sleeping on the sofa.

Bakura and Malik were in their room naked, the room turned upside down.


	10. Ch 10 Christmas

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Vague sex, some what detailed blowjobs, sexual refrence, refrence to whips, and language.))_

----  
Christmas Day  
----

Yuugi and Yami didn't turn on the alarm the previous evening. If they got up for breakfast then they did, other wise oh well. Yuugi's stretched as his eyes fluttered opened. 7 am is what the clock showed. Having a larger bed certainly did make sleeping easier. At least the rock didn't try and smother him. He rolled onto his other side to watch Yami, who was on his back, spread out, and trying to claim 90 percent of the sheets. Yuugi didn't care; he didn't use them much anyways. Besides what he lost in sheets he gained in pillows.

Yami awoke as his hips bucked up, and a moan escaping his lips. A warm slick feeling on his length. His hands on Yuugi's hips, and they were both already breathing heavily. Yuugi slowly descended down once more onto the length of Yami. His large eyes were watching Yami. Noticing he was awake, he leaned forward and placed soft kisses onto his lips. "Took you long enough to wake up."

"Thought I was dreaming." Yami muttered through another moan. "MMMM, this is the best way to wake up. Can you go faster love?"

"Of course, I've just been teasing us both while I waited for you to wake up." Yuugi licked Yami's lips, and then straightened himself. He then sent himself crashing onto Yami's length. They formed a rhythm quickly, and it didn't take them long to scream each other's names as they came.

Yuugi leaned back down, and Yami wrapped his arms around him. "Merry Christmas." Yami purred. "I've got you a little something, but it will have to wait till dinner."

"Merry Christmas." Yuugi gave a small pout. "I thought you told me we weren't going to exchange gifts."

"I'm sure it is something we'll both enjoy." Yami winked, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

----

Bakura and Malik who never went to bed till after breakfast, woke with a start when they herd Yuugi and Yami calling each others names. Malik stretched till his fist met the wall. He pounded. "Save the fucking for when people are awake." He roared.

Bakura chuckled, and pulled him back to rest close to him. "Love, most people are awake at this hour." Malik growled, and rolled his eyes. Malik was stopped from further words as Bakura pulled Malik into a short kiss. "If you continue to be a bad boy I'll whip you."

"Unless you're prepared to take care of me after words then I suggest you save your methods of punishment for later." Malik yawned. Bakura pulled Malik into his arms.

Bakura yawned. "I'll make sure to whip you for every in Merry Christmas."

"I look forward to it." Malik purred, and they drifted back to sleep.

----

Ryou was naturally awake at 5:30 am. He didn't need an alarm; however, Marik was one to want to sleep in. Marik did have an alarm and set it for 5:50. That gave Marik just enough time to put on a robe, and be down stairs for breakfast.

Ryou stretched and walked over to Marik's side of the room. The previous evening he'd planned out a way to wake up Marik in a special way. He rehearsed it in his head a million times. He turned off Marik's alarm, and slid into Marik's bed. Marik only stirred a little, he was a somewhat heavy sleeper. Ryou slid the covers down. He trailed his kissed from Marik's neck, over his stomach, and towards his inner thigh. He took a deep breath, and then brushed his hand over the slightly erect length. His tongue darted over the head, Marik took a deep breath, but his eyes remained closed. Placing soft kisses down the length, before licking his way back towards the tip. He then swallowed Marik's length into his mouth, and found a motion. Ryou felt fingers tangle into his hair; he momentarily paused long enough to see Marik's eyes fluttering open. He smiled inwardly; at least he knew that for his first time he was doing something right. He quickly snapped from his pause, and swallowed Marik again; his head bobbing quicker now that he knew Marik was awake. Marik's fingers gripped tighter, as his hips bucked up, and a moan escaped his lips. Ryou could feel the pulse running through the length of Marik, he quickened himself, sucking deeply.

"Ryou." Mark thrust again, and released his essence into Ryou's mouth. He panted heavily.

Ryou did his best to swallow what flowed from Marik, and then licked up the rest he couldn't manage. "Merry Christmas." He smiled, and when Marik untangled his fingers he moved to lie next to him.

Marik shifted slightly so that he could pull Ryou closer; he brushed their lips together. "Merry Christmas." He streatched and looked at the clock. "You turned off the alarm? We're late for breakfast."

Ryou let out a fake sigh, and in a dramatized voice retorted. "You'd rather have breakfast over me?"

Marik maneuvered himself ontop of Ryou. "How about I have you for breakfast?" He nibbled at Ryou's jawbone, and down into the point where the neck connects to the shoulder. Ryou melted under him a moan escaped his lips. Soft kisses and little licks down Ryou's stomach, and teasing nibbles to his inner thigh. His tongue flickered over the tip tasting the pre come.

Ryou's eyes fluttered, and his fingers curled into the sheets. "Tease."

Marik chuckled. "Not for long." He swallowed Ryou. Then dragged his tongue back up, swirling it at the tip. He swallowed him again, and his head began to bob. Ryou's fingers tangled into the sheets further, his fingers turning white. He moaned, and his hips bucked up. Marik relaxed his tongue, and took more and more of Ryou into his mouth.

Ryou took a deep breath, his eyes closing shut. "Marik." He exclaimed as his hips thrust up, and he came. Breathing heavily he felt fuzzy.

Marik smiled, and licked up the remaining come he didn't swallow. Marik positioned himself to hold Ryou; he could feel his heavy breathing.

Ryou's fingers finally untangled themselves, his eyes opened, and he snuggled closer. "I got you something for Christmas."

"Oh." Marik smiled.

"But I am too comfortable to go and get it." Ryou smiled, slightly flush on the cheeks.

Marik pulled him closer. "Good because I don't want you to move. But…" He stretched, and turned on the lamp. "Fuck, that's bright." He hissed, and blinked a couple times to let his eyes adjust. Marik pulled out the small box from the dresser. "Here you go."

Ryou shielded his eyes and when they adjusted he took the box. He grinned, and undid the wrapping. "What am I to do with a collar?"

Marik smirked. "You'll know when we go down stairs."

"Alright then." Ryou smiled. "Can I have five more minutes in your arms before we shower?" He put the collar back into the box, and sat it on the dresser.

Marik traced a finger down Ryou's chest. He shifted onto his side his erection brushing against Ryou's side. He turned Ryou's head towards him, and kissed him passionately.

Ryou broke the kiss slowly. He kissed his way to his ear, and whispered. "I want to feel you inside of me."

----

Seto and Jou, Mokoba and Honda, Noa and Ryuji were snuggled up in the living room till close to lunch when they decided to untangle themselves so they could make their way to the dinning room. This process was of course halted when Marik came down the stairs holding Ryou bridle style. The tomato red Ryou gave them enough ideas.

"Lunch!" The maid called out. She had distracted them from further thoughts of Ryou's 'condition'. She smiled when she saw Marik and Ryou. "Shall I bring it out then sir?"

Marik smiled. "After dessert."

Shortly after they were seated Yuugi and Yami, Bakura and Malik joined them.

Yami smirked at Bakura. Bakura knew exactly what he'd gotten Yuugi for Christmas.

Bakura grinned. "Are we going to have a screaming contest this evening?"

"Maybe." Yami laughed.

Yuugi and Malik watched the two.

Bakura whispered in Malik's ear. "Count the letters in Merry Christmas."

Malik caught the hint, and whispered back. "Converting those two to the dark side." He chuckled.

The two sat up when all eyes were shifting from them to Yami. Yuugi's eyes in particular. "What to tell me something love?" Yami shook his head.

----

_ ((Marik got Ryou a kitten.))_


	11. Ch 11 Morning After

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review._

_Very short. I'm at a lose for what else I can do to these boys in a cabin. So, I'm going to say complete. If your looking for more of these boys I did publish a sequel called College Romance. I should have a chapter 2 of that up soon!  
_

_Warnings: Sexual refrence.))_

----

The Morning After Christmas

----

Seto and Jou, Noa and Ryuji, and Mokoba and Honda were already at the breakfast table. Marik yawned and stretched and took a seat. Ryou with a slight limp followed behind him, kitten in hand, and a yawn also on his face. It was safe to say they didn't sleep much at all. Bakura and Malik entered next, they had gotten a good view of Ryou's walk. Yami and Yuugi were last to enter. Yuugii put the pillow into the chair he was holding, and then just barely sat down.

Bakura raised a brow. "Apparently Ryou isn't the only one having issues this morning."

Ryou turned four shades of red, and focused a large amount of his attention on his kitten. "Do you have to reference me?" He muttered.

"You're the one limping not us." Malik pointed out. Ryou grumbled.

"We discovered that I like it REALLY rough." Yuugi found a spot on the carpet very interesting.

Yami also looked at this spot, and muttered. "I feel like I am on public display."

"Mokoba have you finally decided what your aiming for in college?" Marik took notice that they could use a change of topic.

Mokoba smirked. "Nice save Marik… Yeah, Computer Gaming."

"I am still surprised you three choose to go to college after high school. I mean the company itself is a handful."

Nao smiled. "We are self made men. We don't like people to do everything for us. Just the cooking, cleaning, and laundry." He smirked.

"That and Seto's mouth." Mokoba shot a look at Seto, and sighed.

Seto shot Mokoba a look. "What? I cannot help it that I lashed out at the board. I was tired of being called 'kido'." He growled. "I am CEO after all, and I think the three of us do a pretty damn good job." He added.

Bakura raised a brow.

Seeing Bakura's look Noa spoke up. "The board insisted that they could do a better job than three 'kids' with no 'education'. So, Seto go the brilliant idea to prove a point. Like always." He shot a look to his brother.

Seto crossed his arms. "There isn't one of us yet to get lower than a B in any subject." He huffed. "Unlike those over sized wind bags."

"College isn't a bad thing." Yuugi smiled.

"Unless you count homework." Bakura growled.

"Anyways!" Jou chirped as he saw breakfast being laid out.


End file.
